Wheels of Emotions
by Akane Asushiku
Summary: The war between the plants and earth have finally ended. Peace was brought forward. Will Kira and Athrun finally get their happily ever after? What happens when Athrun got pregnant? With triplets? Come and read to find out! Please review!
1. Too shy

Disclamer:

I do not own Gundamseed or Gundamseeddestiny, if I did. I would certainly havemade it a yaoi anime. All copyrights belong to its creator and sponsors!

Note:

This chapter is named after a song named"Too Shy" by a new Japanese boy group name "Hey! Say! JUMP!" The pairing will be KiraxAthrun. This is my first time writing fanfiction. English is not my first language, so please understand my grammar mistakes. .

* * *

Too Shy

Satureday, August 12th

"Kira! Hurry up!" Shouted the representative of Orb, "can you get any slower!!"

"I'm coming!! Geez…, Cagalli." Kira groaned miserably as he tried for the fifth time in attempt to zip up his zipper, which he had been having difficulty with for the last half an hour.

"**Grrrrr**…., what's the problem with this thing!!" Kira thought rapidly before his eardrums got another handful of Cagalli's ranting.

"Kira!! If you do not come out of the changing room for another **THREE** seconds, I _swear_ I'll bust in and kick your ass!!"

"But Cagalli!! It's not my fault that there is something wrong with the zipper!?" Kira protested.

"Why don't you just get Lacus to help you with that!?"

" Cause she's a girl..."

"**GOD**!! Why can't you just get over your shyness of others seeing you in your underwear??"

"Hey!! I like my privacy! Besides, if you are going to have someone help me, why not get a **guy** in here?" Kira requested while fidgeting with harshly with his zipper. Not realizing what he said.

xoxo

"But you won't let anyone but Athrun to see you in your under-clothes, Kira." A soft, melodic voice replied.

"La-Lacus! How long have you been listening?" Kira asked nervously. Embarrassed that Lacus, out of all people, just heard the conversation between himself and Cagalli.

"Oh! I just came back from retrieving the wedding rings from the shop, don't worry Kira. I only heard the last two sentences." Lacus replied.

" The wedding rings? Lacus! Let me have a look at it!" Cagalli squealed.

"But, shouldn't Kira be the one to see it first?" Lacus questioned. "After all, he was the one who picked them out."

"But Kira is soo not coming out of the changing room for _another_ hour!" Cagalli replied.

"Why?"

"Because he is having _problem_ with the zipper on his tuxedo pants, which he refused to let anyone help him 'cause he's **too** **shy**!" Cagalli directed heated towards the changing room door.

"Kira, shall I help you? There's no person other than me and Cagalli in here." Lacus asked softly. She knew how sensitive Kira is to things, especially when it comes to his privacy.

"Lacus…" Kira panted as he collapsed to the bottom of the changing room, extremely tired out from the numerous attempts at his zipper, and the small amount of fresh air in the change room is not helping the situation.

Leaning herself against the door of the change room, Lacus explained. "Think about it, Kira. Cagalli is your twin, so that makes you guys okay to see each other in underwear. I'm your closest friend and past fiancée."

"So? Are you coming out of the stuffed changing room or not?" Cagalli asked, curiosity clearly hinted in her voice.

"Fine." Kira mumbled as he slowed opened the door, allowing the girls to see his embarrassing situation.

The two stared at Kira before Cagalli burst into laughter and Lacus trying to suppress the giggles that's attempting to break free.

"Well? Are you guys going to help me with this or not?" Kira asked, obviously pissed and humiliated.

"**Ha—Ha Ha Ha…ha..h..,** Sure." Cagalli replied first while trying to beat down the laughter going up her throat.

"Come here, Kira." Lacus instructed.

Kira walked over to Lacus, a hint of blush clearly shown on his tan cheeks. But before he knew it, Lacus already started working on pull up the zipper while requesting Cagalli to help at times.

* * *

After **ten** minutes

* * *

"Here, it's all done!" Lacus exclaimed cheerfully.

"I'm glad that's finally over!" Cagalli gasped as she tried to stand still. "Can we NOW check out the wedding rings?"

"Of course, just let me bring it over." Lacus said as she stood up and walk towards the counter on the far edge of the room.

Taking a heart-shaped box with bright diamonds fitted all around the sides of the box and gently lay it on the table in room. Its color is white showing the pure appearance it gives out.

"It's beautiful..." Kira comments as he settles down in a chair.

Copying his actions, Cagalli and Lacus did the same and all three young adults concentrated their vision on the small heart-shaped box.

"Who would have thought that my YOUNGER brother would be married before me?" Cagalli sniggered.

"Kira, would you do the honors of showing as the rings?" Lacus asked formally as she took the delicate box and handed it to Kira's hands.

"Yea…" Kira replied. Looking at the precious item that belonged to him and his one true love is finally in his grasp.

_It's been three long years I've waited…now I can finally **marry** Athrun…_ He thought before he was once again interrupted by his loud tomboy sister.

"Kira, Hello? Stop daydreaming and open it already!!" Cagalli hushed while waving her hand franticly over Kira's face.

"Okay! I'll open it as long as you get your hand out of my face!" Kira inquired as he tried to avoid been hit by her uncontrolled waving.

Taking his message as his final warning, Cagalli moved her hand away from Kira's face and sit back down.

"Now Kira, please open it." Lacus insisted patiently.

Kira nodded towards the girls before he gently open the lid.

All three let out a silent "Whoa..." for they are faced by two contrasting rings that represented the sun and the moon.

_The ring which represented the sun had the most beautiful golden crust that shines brilliantly on the crook of the ring. The finger-band was decorated with carvings of clouds and doves. Mini crystals and gem stones engraved along the sides of the Crystal-clear diamond which sits in the center of the holder of the ring. The Golden crust is shaped like the sun, which had a glow that's somewhat purple indicating Kira's eyes._

_The other ring which represented the moon looks very magical. The hand-band is the color of the darkest ocean; pale white carvings are very nicely engraved along the thin band showing the stars and different times of the moon change. The center of the ring was shaped like a full moon; its color is that of pure white representing Athrun's innocence and youth. A diamond similar to the one on Kira's ring sits in the center of the moon._

"They are **perfect**…" Kira is the first one to break the silent.

"Yea…" Cagalli nodded. "They are the best wedding rings that I've seen so far!"

"Well, Kira. When are you going to propose to Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"I-I d-don't know…" Kira whispered, holding the rings against his chest. "I'm afraid he'll go into shock…" He admitted. After all, Athrun is still 18. Not yet an complete adult and is, lets say, un-experienced with sexual activities. Since marriage involves these activities, Kira thought it would be not fair for Athrun.

Sensing his brother's hesitation, Cagalli rest a hand on his left shoulder and said, "Kira, I know both you and Athrun very well. I know you are afraid of scaring him or been rejected to. But we all know that Athrun isn't that kind of person."

"Cagalli…"

"Exactly," Lacus cuts in. "and if you do not propose and marry him now, he will be up for the taken by his many suitors!"

"Yea! Kira. You have NO idea how many MALE suitors have tried to ask him out, but cannot because it's already spread world wide that you two are together?" Cagalli exclaimed.

Sweatdrop "C-Cagalli, calm down…"

"Cagalli has made a very good point, Kira." Lacus said, "Athrun is also the Chairman of plants right now, if you two get married. You can have control over plants too. And help/assist him!"

"You guys have a point…"

"OF course!!" Cagalli and Lacus said together.

"OKAY!! I'LL GO PROPOSE NOW!!" Kira gave up.

"Yeah! Mission accomplished!" Cagalli exclaimed happily.

"Go for it, Kira!" Smiled Lacus.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Kira thought gravely before heading out the room, but was stopped by Cagalli's ranting again.

"Kira! Change **out** of the tuxedo before you go!" Cagalli instructed.

**Oh MAN!!**

* * *

Author's comments: sniggers Poor Kira! Well, that went well! In the next chapter Kira will have successed in proposing! And what will Athrun's answer be?

Thanks for viewing, guys! And please review!


	2. Too shy part 2

Disclamer:

I do not own Gundamseed or Gundamseeddestiny, if I did. I would certainly have made it a yaoi anime. All copyrights belong to its creator and sponsors!

Note: English is my second language, please understand.

Okay, now for some explanations:

Ages, as all of you know. Kira, Cagalli and Lacus are all older than Athrun, and since the story begins after the battle, Kira and Cagalli are 19, and Lacus had already become 20. So that leaves Athrun at the age of 18, still.

About the relationships, see the pairings below:

KiraxAthrun (_Obviously_)

YzakxLacus_ (Lacus and Kira broke up after knowing his relationship with Athrun, Lacus supports them.) (Yzak and Dearka were almost together, but then Yzak starts to have feelings other than a bodyguard for Lacus.)_

ShinnxCagalli _(Shinn broke up with Luna because he thinks that it's not going to work out between them.) (Cagalli still have feeling for Athrun even after she dumped him, but after knowing that Athrun's heart belongs to Kira along. She got support and comfort from Shinn and became close.)_

Others are coming soon…

* * *

Too shy (part two)

_I wonder why Kira has wanted to meet me at the Island._ A young man with ocean blue hair and emerald green eyes wondered as he stared out at the sunset. He is wearing the traditional Chairman cloak on the outside, black loose pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and matching boots.

(Note: the Island is the one where our four heroes had been at in the end of Gundamseed.)

Athrun Zala, the current new Chairman of Plants was requested by his boyfriend Kira Yamato to go to the Island where they had been to from the first war after his meetings through out the day. So here he is, standing in the very spot where He and Kira stood three years ago.

"Athrun!" A light voice ringing in his ears, turning around Athrun found himself unprepared for the unexpected embrace which cause him to fall backwards onto the sand harshly. And Kira's extra weight on top of him was not exactly helping the fall.

"Ow…" Athrun winced as he rubbed the back of his head for it had hit the ground first. "Kira, what was **that** for?"

"Nnn…" Kira winced also, and then found himself on **top** of Athrun in a very compromising position. "I-I'm **so **sorry!!" Realizing his mistake, Kira got off his boyfriend fast and lend out a hand. "Here, Athrun. I'll help you up."

Taking the hand that's larger than his own, Athrun accepted his offer and stood back up while trying to dust off the sand that got on his clothes.

"Kira, why are you so hyper today?" Athrun questioned while raising a slim but dark eyebrow.

"Uhhhh…" Kira seem to be at a loss for words, scrambling behind his back for something. "Here, this is for you!!" Kira suddenly held out an extremely **large** bouquet of red roses from his behind and shoving it directly into Athrun's face.

* * *

--Silence for two seconds—

* * *

"Thanks, Kira. They are… lovely." Athrun answered unsurely, not knowing Kira's intentions. "This is new, why did you give me flowers?" He asked while taking the bouquet from Kira's hands, also giving him a sincere smile as another thank you.

Trying to beat down the blush that's coming up his cheeks, Kira said.

"Athrun, have you ever thought of having a family?"

Lowering his gaze to meet Athrun's curious ones, hoping for the answer that was positive. (Notice: Kira had hit a very late grown sprout, so now he's taller than Athrun by a head.)

Surprised at the sudden question, now it was Athrun's turn to be at a loss for words.

"Kira… I'm not sure what you mean by "family"."

Trying to stay in a calm state, Kira let out a deep sigh and replied as steady as he could,

"Athrun," Kira said as he took both of Athrun's hands in his which caused the bouquet to fall between them on the ground. The gentle "thump" sound echoed as the bouquet of roses landed. "Have you ever thought, maybe…?" Kira trailing off…

"Maybe…?" Athrun repeated his question. Not getting the hint, staring up into Kira's purple orbs with the most innocent intention. "Maybe what, Kira?"

"Maybe…" Kira kept trying…but all he managed to show is the blush on his face getting redder and redder by each minute...

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!!" A mixture of voices boomed out of one of the nearby bushes on the seashore.

Both Kira and Athrun turned to the source of the voice. But all they saw was just the same bush from a few minutes ago. But Kira swear he just caught the sight of golden and silver hair.

"_That's strange…?_" Athrun wondered, "_I thought I just heard Cagalli and Yzak's voices…_"

Still holding Athrun's smaller hands in his, Kira was thinking the same thing.

"_Oh __**great**__! How did they know I was proposing __**here**__?? _Kira cursed mentally.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Athrun calling him back to reality.

"Kira, Kira? Are you there?" Athrun asked, sounding a bit worried.

"O-oh, Athrun… Heh-heh… sorry about that…" Kira laughed nervously. "_Now I have to say it not only in front of __**Athrun**__, but the __**others**__ as well!!_

Once again taking a deep breath, Kira held Athrun's hands higher to the height of their chests. Gathering all the courage he could, and blurred out,

"Athrun, would you like to spend your life with me, eternally and forever?"

**Still** not getting the hint, Athrun asked, "Kira weren't we already spending our life with each other?"

**Crushed** that Athrun still **didn't** understand, Kira was _about_ to explain further but…

* * *

"**Kira**!!"

An extremely loud wave of voices boomed out from the same direction. The two young heroes once again and saw everyone they knew were hiding behind almost half of the bushes.

The ones to show themselves first were Lacus, Cagalli, Shinn, and Yzak. The others following were Luna, Meyrin and Luna, Dearka and Miriallia, Captain Murrue and Neo, and the most unbelievable of all, Kira's **foster** **parents** were also in it!

Athrun was incredibly shocked and stayed silent in order to figure out what the hell is going on.

ON the other hand, Kira was more pissed than he was in his entire life.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!!" Kira screamed heatedly at everyone surprising Athrun in the process.

There was a death silence before Cagalli and Shinn stood out of the crowd and marching toward Kira before they both give Kira a **hard** punch on the head.

"You **idiot**!!" Cagalli boasted. "Did you lose your perfect coordinator intelligence or **what**?"

"Yea!!" Shinn cuts in, "You are suppose to **propose**, not acting like an idiot!!"

"Ow…not that hard!!" Kira cried, him and everyone not noticing the heat radiating from the person beside him.

"_**PROPOSE**_!?" A voice that was too well known by everybody at the scene, it belonged to the one and only Chairman of the Plants, Athrun Zala.

Kira slowly turned his head to face his now very embarrassed boyfriend whose face seems like a tomato. "Athrun, you okay?" he asked nervously.

Feeling all eyes on him, Athrun have never, and I mean NEVER. Felt more embarrassed and humiliated in his entire life. He starts to back away from the crowd of friends and Kira, and starts to run.

But before he could take another step, a strong hand caught his upper arm and spun him around, causing him to lose his footing and falls sideways.

"W-Whoa! Ow…" Athrun manage to make out that much as he landed in Kira's arms. He felt the other's arms tightening around him and his head been pressed in the crook of Kira's neck.

"Kira, y-you idiot…" Athrun cursed as he struggled to be freed from his boyfriend's grasp. "Do you know just _how_ embarrassing the situation is right now!? He hissed to Kira. "Everyone is here!! Let **go**!!"

"**No**." Kira stated firmly. Not wanting to lose his hold on the stubborn Chairman, knowing that he would escape if he did.

* * *

On the other side of the commotion, Lacus watches worriedly as Athrun keeps struggling in Kira's embrace. She gazed at Cagalli and saw her nodded. Understanding what she meant, she nods back and walks towards the arguing couple, and Cagalli doing the same.

"What are you doing, Lacus-sama?" Yzak asked curiously, still addressing Lacus formally as always.

"Shnn…, Yzak." Lacus command while smiling at him, which cause a slight hint of blush to appear on the normally very easy to pissed off coordinator.

Apparently, the same thing happened with Shinn and Cagalli. Everyone is still confused at what the two girls are up to, but after receiving a mischievous stare from Cagalli **and** Lacus, they knew it's _**not**_ going to be pleasant.

Still very much caught up in their argument, Kira and Athrun did not notice the girls approaching, and Kira was slowly losing his patience with his boyfriend, not realizing that he was holding Athrun a bit **too** close for comfort. Just as he managed to free one of hands from keeping Athrun in place to grab his chin in order to make him look up, Kira felt someone push him from behind and his lips crushed against Athrun's.

_What the-_ !! Kira thought.

"Humph!!" Athrun mumbled as he felt someone pushed him form the behind and he became lip locked with Kira.

"………" Was what the others could make from this unexpected motion.

* * *

xoxo

* * *

"Cough", "Cough" Dearka manages makes out that much while trying not to look at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"My, my! Our boy's grown up!" Kira's mom chirped happily as the father fainted from the sight.

"Youngsters…" Neo shook his head.

"Wow… that was … hot" said the Hawke sisters.

"Idiots!" Shinn grunted.

"Mission accomplished!" Cagalli called out once again.

"Well, that went well..." Lacus smiled happily, and then walked back to Yzak.

"_God! This feels so good!!" _Thought Kira, he tried to deepen the kiss but the other's lips remain shut. _"He's still mad at me?" _Kira cursed, he tried again and again by continuously licking at Athrun's lips. Athrun gave in eventually, letting Kira invade his personal space.

The fun did not last long as Kira remembered the more important task that needs to be completed.

Slowly pulling away from Athrun's pale lips, letting go of him. Kira lowered himself into the position where he had one leg in the sand and the other placed in front into a half kneeling position.

Athrun blinked for a few times to erase the heated moment that he just experienced with Kira and watched as Kira play out the pose of the gentleman who is about to propose to a certain special someone. In front of HIM!

"He's gonna ask it!" Shinn whispered.

"Damn it, Kira! Just ask it already!" grunted Cagalli.

"Good luck, Kira!" Lacus cheered while Yzak give a similar wave.

"Go, Kira!" encouraged Kira's parents. (His dad just woke up.)

"Kira-kun, go for it!" Murrue said as she was held by Neo.

"Kira, Kira, Kira!" Chanted Meyrin.

"Propose, propose, and propose!!" Cheered Luna.

"We have faith in you, Kira!" Miriallia waved.

"Same goes for me!!" Dearka jumps in.

Moved by his family and friends encouragements and cheers, Kira nodded before facing his soon-to-be fiancée.

"Athrun," Kira said in the most promising tone as he gently take Athrun's right hand in his left. Kiss the backside of it causing Athrun to blush a pretty crimson color and whistles and cheers came from the crowd.

"K-Kira…" Athrun replied uneasily.

"Will you marry me and become mine?" Kira stated firmly even though this was intended to be a question.

"He said it! He FINALLY said it!! Screamed Cagalli.

"Shush! Now we need to hear what the bride's answer is!" Luna hushed.

It is silent again for Athrun to make his reply.

Shaking with so many emotions, Athrun found it extremely hard to concentrate. He still found it too extreme to be true. Calming himself down, Athrun motioned Kira to stand up so he could meet his gaze. What he saw was nothing other than love, trust, and comfort in those purple orbs. He let out a long sigh, bringing his hands to hold Kira's left hand tightly. He gave his reply,

"Y-e-s, yes. Kira. I'll marry you…"

"HE SAID _**YES**_! Cagalli shouted like it's the biggest announcement in the world.

A grand roar of cheers, clapping and congrats are said to Kira and Athrun.

Too relieved and happy to suppress his emotions, Kira lifted Athrun in the air and spins him around until Athrun gasped an "enough, Kira!" So he returned his now official fiancée back onto the ground and hugged him for the longest in their hugging history while mumbling words like "I'm so happy you said yes!", or "Thank you!", or "I love you" into Athrun's ears.

"Kira…" Athrun said, running his hand in his fiancé's chocolate brown hair. Breathing in the scent of sweets that he loved so much as he continues to receive the kisses, hugs and words that Kira had meant only for him to hear.

"So…Kira and Athrun," Lacus's gentle voice brought the two newly made wedding couple back from their own little world. "When shall we do the wedding?"

"I was thinking of it…" Kira replied which cause Athrun to look at him in question again.

"On Athrun's birthday, the day when he turns 19." Kira finished his answer.

"But that's just a week away, Kira!" Athrun said as he was once again shocked by his boyfriend's early choices.

"That'll be a great date!" Meyrin chirped.

"Now that I think of it, that is a great date for a wedding! Murrue confirmed.

"Yea…" Neo said, "Since its Athrun the Chairman's birthday, it was already planned to take the celebration to earth, in Paris. Is it not?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to send out the invitations!" Exclaimed Yzak.

"So…" Luna started.

"If we put the wedding on the same day…" Shinn comments.

"There will be more the good luck and cheers than ever!" Miriallia said.

"G-guys…" Athrun was desperately trying to stop his friends from making the situation more heated up. "Please, can we decide this later?"

"Only if you are willing to wear a actual dress for the wedding!" Cagalli dared.

"w-What??" Athrun screamed.

"Ma, ma! Give Athrun some thinking space!" Murrue commands out.

* * *

"Kira!" Lacus shouted. "You forgot about the rings!!"

"Oh!! Oops…?"

"Here." Lacus said while handing the small white heart-shaped box to Kira. "I brought them."

"Lacus, you are a life saver!!" Kira thanked.

"Go!" Lacus said, "Give the ring to Athrun!"

"Kira? What are you doing over there?" Athrun asked. He them proceed to walk towards the singer and Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira shouted.

"What?" Athrun questioned.

"Hold out your hand, please." Kira asked.

"Uh…okay?" Athrun held out his right hand, His eyes blew wide as he watches Kira takes out a heart-shaped box and opened it revealing a dark colored diamond ring.

"Kira?" Athrun asked. He kept watching as Kira took his hand and slowly slide the ring onto his ring finger.

"Athrun, this is our engagement and wedding rings, see? Mine's here." Athrun saw there was indeed a ring on Kira's left hand, its color contrasts against his own.

"Athrun, I love you." Kira confessed once again.

"Shut up, idiot…" Athrun said as he lean into Kira's chest… Both of them not knowing the following days are going to be the craziest and tiring days in their upcoming lives…

* * *

Author's note: _Sigh_! That took me almost a whole night to write! Well, hope you like it!

The next chapter will be prepairing for the wedding, and a few more couples will be going into wedding plans as well! Please **review!**


End file.
